


【论坛体】彩蛋来了

by Kecoe



Category: Kris Wu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kecoe/pseuds/Kecoe
Summary: 看超模凡调戏小阿诺特先生的后果





	【论坛体】彩蛋来了

**Author's Note:**

> 预祝各位收获彩蛋快乐

推开门看到休息室一片黑的吴亦凡刚刚手摸上开门，就被人一把抱住抵在了门上，听到了休息室门被反锁的声音。

“谁！？”猛然反应过来要挣扎的吴亦凡突然闻到了自己熟悉无比的味道。

“路易？”吴亦凡不适应黑暗，眨了眨眼小声问道。

“宝贝儿，你刚刚拍摄的时候太吸引人了。”小阿诺特先生低沉温柔的嗓音在吴亦凡耳边响起。

本来还有些僵硬的吴亦凡彻底放松了，双手环上了小阿诺特先生的脖子，埋进了他的怀里，靠在肩头的下巴感受到了西装冰冷的触感。

“唔，只是拍摄的时候吸引人吗？”吴亦凡声音闷闷的，听起来有些不满。

小阿诺特先生挑了挑眉，低头亲在了吴亦凡脖子后侧裸露的皮肤上，“没有宝贝儿，在我看来，你每时每刻都在吸引我。”

吴亦凡的左手在小阿诺特先生的西装领口轻轻挠了挠，抬头看着自己爱人温柔的眼眸，故作敷衍，“这还差不多。不过50还有君姐他们是不是早就知道你已经在我的休息室里了？怪不得 和我说已经去吃午饭了...你吃过饭了吗？”

小阿诺特先生蹭了蹭吴亦凡的鼻尖，显得无比亲昵，“我之前已经吃过了，宝贝儿现在饿吗？  
”  
吴亦凡摇了摇头，“一点都不，我之前还吃了蒸饺，没什么饿的感觉。不过你今天怎么会来？”

小阿诺特先生左手环着吴亦凡，右手打开了灯光最暗的一档开关，又用手捂住了吴亦凡的眼。

“我来看看你，先适应一下宝贝儿，我们过去沙发坐？”

吴亦凡懒懒地靠在小阿诺特先生的怀里，眼前是他温热的手，“你都捂住我的眼了，我怎么走过去？”

小阿诺特先生将吴亦凡的头往自己怀里一按，一把打横抱起了吴亦凡。然而吴亦凡没有任何意外，仿佛就是在等小阿诺特先生的动作。

直到抱着怀里的人坐在了沙发上，小阿诺特先生才轻轻捏着吴亦凡的下巴，让他的脸朝向自己。看着吴亦凡还没卸下的妆以及身上搭配特别的衣服，小阿诺特先生想起了刚刚在角落瞧这自己宝贝儿拍摄时那与在自己面前完全不同的冷艳和气势，感觉血液中有某种东西被唤醒了。

吴亦凡看着小阿诺特先生仔细端详自己有些痴迷的样子，眼睛咕噜噜一转，不怀好意地勾了勾嘴角。他将自己横坐的姿势改成跨坐在小阿诺特先生的腿上，沉下腰，又故意抖了抖自己身上过分宽大的外套，让大衣一点点滑下。

“路易·阿诺特，你为我着迷了吗？”吴亦凡收起了笑，眼神变得格外凌厉，被衣袖盖住只露出了一点指尖的手从小阿诺特先生坚实的腹部慢慢往上滑，微微用力拽过了小阿诺特先生的领带。

小阿诺特先生瞧着自己宝贝儿突然变得高高在上的样子，由着他拽出自己的领带，双手环着吴亦凡的腰将自己的宝贝儿往怀里一拽，捉住不安分的手放到嘴边一吻，“我为您深深着迷，我的陛下。”

吴亦凡扯了扯嘴角，眼神还带着高傲，他微微抬起下巴，“那你还在等些什么？现在，我命令你亲吻我。”

小阿诺特先生左手上移到吴亦凡的脖子，稍用力，抵着吴亦凡的唇笑着，“遵命，我的陛下。”

他起先只是在吴亦凡的唇上流连，直到怀里的宝贝儿不安分地用软舌舔了舔自己的嘴角，才一把捏住吴亦凡的下巴，用舌直接侵入牙关，狠狠地吻了下去。

如果说，一开始的小阿诺特先生还能保持理智的话，那么现在，他的血液已经彻底滚烫了起来，在他们两个之间，他愿意就这样做臣服的骑士，守卫着自己的国王，但现在，他更像看到自己国王被自己沾染上情欲的样子。

小阿诺特先生熟练地舔过吴亦凡的上颚，又捉住调皮的软舌与之缠绵，侧头变化角度将吴亦凡饱满的唇肉裹如口中。当他突然吸吮了一口软舌时，吴亦凡的腰不自觉地颤抖着。

然而今天的吴亦凡，显然比以往更大胆。他解开了小阿诺特先生西装外套的扣子，又慢慢扯出了小阿诺特先生的衬衫下摆，冰凉的指尖直接抚摸在爱人已经滚烫的腹肌上。吴亦凡敏感地觉察到身下小阿诺特先生先生的大腿肌肉猛的一绷，于是更有兴味地一点点搔过那鼓起的肌肉。

小阿诺特先生显然没想到吴亦凡的动作，放开了口中香软的小舌，两人分开时口中还连着一根银丝，小阿诺特先生自然地将银丝舔过，又吻在了吴亦凡已经雾蒙蒙的眼角。“宝贝儿，这是你的休息室，如果还想我能控制得住的话，就不要玩下去。”小阿诺特先生挺了挺腰，警告自己怀里格外放纵的吴亦凡。

还微微喘着气的吴亦凡没打算就这么收手，听完小阿诺特先生的警告，他抽出自己的手，一把按在皮带扣上，用臀蹭了蹭已经高昂的性器，眼角红红地看着小阿诺特先生，“你都说了，这是我的休息室，刚刚你不是也已经锁门了吗？你不想要吗，路易？可以我现在就想要。”

小阿诺特先生快要被吴亦凡逼疯了，他为这样的吴亦凡而心甘情愿地臣服，“我当然想要你宝贝儿，这可是你说的，不准反悔。”他亲在吴亦凡的鬓角上，喑哑的声音带上了慢慢的情欲。  
吴亦凡啪嗒一声解开了小阿诺特先生的皮带，往前亲在小阿诺特先生的唇上，又在鼓起的灼热上一按。“现在，我是你的。”

小阿诺特先生能够感受到自己的血液极度沸腾。

他就着吴亦凡胸前敞开的领口，亲了亲银色的龙头，挑开吴亦凡的内搭，呼出了热气甚至让吴亦凡觉得自己要被烧着了，他能清晰地感受到小阿诺特先生亲吻在自己左胸的那处纹身上，再之后，含住了他的乳尖。

“唔...路易。”吴亦凡嘤咛出声，想挺腰动一动，但是很快就感受到身下那处灼热。

小阿诺特先生舔舐过左胸的乳尖，直到将它欺负的有些红肿挺立，才转向另一处红樱，留下一个个粉色的吻痕。吴亦凡有些难耐地抱着小阿诺特先生的头，挺着腰往后靠但是却被小阿诺特先生牢牢禁锢在自己的怀里，逃不出半分，直到这个时候，他才意识到，他可能玩过火了。

小阿诺特先生双手揉捏着吴亦凡大衣下挺俏的臀，一手拉开上衣在腰窝处不断摸索。“宝贝儿，我没有准备润滑剂，但是我已经忍不住了，我们换个姿势好不好？”

意识有些模糊的吴亦凡乖乖地点了点头，看着满头是汗，额前青筋都有些凸起的小阿诺特先生，有些抱歉地小声说道：“你是不是很难受路易，你想换什么姿势都可以。我不会拒绝的。”

看着已经变回平时模样的爱人，小阿诺特先生觉得自己忍得更辛苦了，他将吴亦凡的大衣脱下扔在一旁的椅子上，抱起吴亦凡让他跪在沙发上，“宝贝儿，我这次不进去，我们用别的方式。”小阿诺特先生安抚地亲了亲吴亦凡的后颈，拉下吴亦凡的下裤，看着自己宝贝儿因为姿势而压着腰显得更加性感的腰窝，他忍不住地低头亲吻，引起了吴亦凡的战栗。

“路易...我..唔”因为小阿诺特先生的动作，吴亦凡甚至有些说不出完整的话。

“没关系，我不会弄疼你的宝贝。”小阿诺特先生将最后一层遮蔽拉下，右手拖着吴亦凡的下腹，“宝贝儿，把腿合起来。”

已经明白小阿诺特先生意思的吴亦凡脸更红了，他将脸埋进沙发的抱枕中，连带着身体都显出了一层粉。但他仍然乖乖地照做了，将修长的腿并了起来，微微发颤。

小阿诺特先生嗤地一笑，没有说话，而是将已经蓄势待发的性器一点点插进了吴亦凡的腿间。被灼热一烫的吴亦凡下意识地往前蹭却被自己爱人一把拉回，紧闭的腿间感受黏腻的触感和灼热，他知道小阿诺特先生看不见自己，但还是紧闭着双眼。

“宝贝儿，我要开始了。”小阿诺特先生附身在吴亦凡的耳边低语，落下一个滚烫的吻。

还没等吴亦凡回答，小阿诺特先生就狠狠抬腰往前一撞，性器直接抵到了吴亦凡的下身。

“等等，路易...好烫...”吴亦凡有些难耐地摆腰，但是没想到自己的动作反而火上浇油。

小阿诺特先生双手掐着吴亦凡的细腰，拇指按在腰窝上，干净利落地只用腰部的力量，只能看到猩红的性器在白嫩的腿间进出。经过长期的健身，小阿诺特先生的上身依然能保持动作，他一点点将吴亦凡的上衣剥下，从左肩处的纹身开始，沿着脊柱一点点往下吻，留下一串串暧昧的红痕。

他觉察到吴亦凡想要安抚自己的前端，阻止了自己宝贝儿的动作。

“宝贝儿，今天不准自己碰，我们用这个姿势就这样好不好？”

“不...路易...我难受...你帮帮我。”吴亦凡双眼雾蒙蒙地扭头看向小阿诺特先生，他的项链还挂在胸前，龙头张扬耀眼，而身上却到处是小阿诺特先生留下的印记。

“不，宝贝儿，今天不行。”小阿诺特先生强硬地控制住吴亦凡的双手，下身反而加快了抽插的速度。

觉得自己的腿间已经被磨的红肿发烫的吴亦凡发出了呜咽声，但却敌不过小阿诺特先生的力气，只能更加夹紧双腿，希望小阿诺特先生快点结束。

在一阵猛烈的冲撞之后，吴亦凡终于忍不住射了出来，他有些失神地喘气，但依旧感受到小阿诺特先生坚挺的性器。  
“路易？”吴亦凡转过头。

小阿诺特先生将吴亦凡整个抱起塞进怀里，又用他漂亮纤长的手握在自己的性器上，吴亦凡觉得自己一定是脸红到爆炸了，他跟着小阿诺特先生的力道好一会儿才把他解决出来。

这时才发现自己是浑身赤裸，跨坐在衣衫还算整齐只解开了皮带的小阿诺特先生腿上时，吴亦凡干脆埋进了小阿诺特先生的怀里，不再抬头，只露出已经红的滴血的耳尖。

知道自己有些过分的小阿诺特先生捡起地上的大衣披在怀里宝贝儿的身上，亲了亲红红的脸蛋，“宝贝儿，今天的你非常棒，我爱你。你永远是我的国王。”

吴亦凡还是有些不好意思，他的手抵在小阿诺特先生的胸前，抬头看向小阿诺特先生，有些霸道地回答，“你永远是我的骑士，永远不准离开我。”

小阿诺特先生温柔地笑了，环紧了自己的爱人，“当然，我永远也离不开你。”

“还有，我爱你。”说完这句话的吴亦凡又缩回了小阿诺特先生的怀中，这次是说什么都不肯出来了。

小阿诺特先生满眼都是浓浓的爱意，看着吴亦凡可爱的样子，满足地笑了。他轻声在吴亦凡耳边留下一句话。

“宝贝儿，你知道吗？我的世界都是由你所主宰的。”


End file.
